


One Hug, One Kiss

by jihoonscalcium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscalcium/pseuds/jihoonscalcium
Summary: Just a hug and kiss from Guanlin can make Jihoon's day better.





	One Hug, One Kiss

Jihoon sat on the sofa with an exhausted face.It was past 11 in the evening. His schedule has been tight these past few days and all he wanted to do was sleep all day. And he was thankful none of the members didn't try to mess with him or else they'll be dead.

He stood up again and lazily walked to his empty shared room with Woojin who is still outside watching a movie with the hyungs. The maknaes are now asleep too. He jumped on his bed after changing into his comfy clothes. He was about to doze off when he felt a soft hand tugging his shirt.

"Hyung?" It was Jihoon's favorite voice. He smiled without opening his eyes before he hummed.

"Yeah?" "Are you gonna sleep now?" Guanlin asked and Jihoon nodded his head.

He missed his favorite hyung/boyfriend. Jihoon has been gone for two days because of Battle Trip and he just went home from dubbing for a tv program. 

Jihoon made his way to the wall to make space for Guanlin to lay beside him and the younger gladly accepted it. Jihoon placed his arm around Guanlin's waist, wrapped his leg on the younger's and  nuzzled his face on his neck, inhaling his vanilla scent.

Guanlin gently patted his hyung's head and kissed his forehead with pure affection. They were hugging each other. 

"Hyung, do you remember that night before we left Japan?" The younger said while rubbing small circles on Jihoon's back. 

"Yeah. You gave me a hickey that I had a hard time covering that." Jihoon muttered releasing his hot breath on Guanlin's neck making the younger feel shivers down his spine. 

"The fans had discovered a red mark on your neck." "I told you the fans are going to see it" Jihoon said slightly smacking the younger's waist.

Guanlin just chuckled softly at Jihoon's remark. "I just wanted to tell the whole world that you're mine even if they don't know who did that on you, hyung."

The older felt blood rushing to his cheeks and nuzzled closer to younger's neck, if possible. "You're so cheesy, Guanlin-ah" he said as the younger made the hug tighter. 

"Only for you, hyung. Now sleep, we have an early schedule tomorrow. I don't wanna see you get tired again."  
He kissed Jihoon's forehead again.

Jihoon looked up and put his lips at the younger's, and Guanlin gladly kissed back. They pulled away after a short while to catch their breaths and smiled at each other.

"Good night hyung, sleep tight."  
"Goon night, Linlin-ah"  
"I really like it when you call me that"  
"Shut up. Just sleep" Jihoon said and he earned a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

"I love you, Jihoon hyung"  
"I love you too, Guanlin-ah"

The two fell asleep as they meet again at their sweet dreamlands. That moment surely made the tiredness on Jihoon's body fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss Panwink and just felt like writing a fluff hahaha hope you enjoyed this story! :)


End file.
